Stone Hearts
by Day Star
Summary: They've never seen each other before, so why do they seem to know each other? A taito/Yamachi
1. Default Chapter

stone hearts1

Disclaimer: Digimon aren't mine. If they were eposide 50 would not exist. What the HELL were they on? Tai cut his hair *waaaaaahhhhhh* But adult Davis looked pretty P.H.A.T. (Pretty hot and tempting) This is another Taito/Yamachi, with hints of other same sex relationships. Matt is kinda of a bad boy in this fic, but Matt being bad is just so, well good.   
  


**Stone Hearts**  


  
He shrieked in terror as the ground split beneath him. The clown stood over him laughing. This is the end! Everything goes black, his whole body hurts but then strong arms tenderly held him close. The strangers heartbeat matches his own. He has never felt so secure. I swear I'll never let anything come between us again. He tries in vain to see the face before him, but all he can make out is a concerned pair of blue eyes. He awoke with a jerk, his eyes flying across their new apartment. In the distance the wail of sirens announced more trouble in the town of Odabia. He sighed. It had only been a dream. He shifted, trying to find a semi-comfortable spot on the sagging sofa bed. Trying to ignore the sounds in the streets below, he losed his eyes and tried to bring back the feelings of security and warmth the dream had brought him. If only it were real.   
  
******  
meanwhile, in another building in Odabia  
*********  
  
The desert streched out infiniately in all directions, the sun merciless upon him. He had to keep walking, trying to ignore the waves of dizziness. He collapses, the hot sand rough on his pale skin. Everything goes black. Concerned brown eyes smiled down at him.  
  
Drink up.  
  
The stranger lifts a canister, and helps him to drink. Plain water had never tasted so good.  
  
I've been saving it. I knew that you were going to need it.  
  
Matt closes his eyes and smiles. Thank you.  
  
You're going to be allright. The stranger promises, cradling him in his arms protectively. Matt smiles up at the stranger. How long has it been since he felt this safe?   
  
*****  
  
15 year old Taichi Yagami impatiently ran his fingers through his wild hair.  
  
Hurry up Kari, or I'll leave without you! He threatens his 11 year old sister.   
  
She runs down the hall, shutting their apartment door behind them.  
  
Sorry Tai.  
  
We don't want to be late, do we? Tai teases his little sister. He was the one usually late for everthing. But whether it was nerves, or that strange dream, Tai had been up since 4 am.  
  
She looked up at him nervously. We'll be okay, won't we?  
  
Tai smiled kindly down at his little sister, and took her hand. Sure we will Kari. This school will be the start of our new lives. Its going to be great. Although inside he is scared to death, Tai puts on a completely carefree attitude about all the changes that they have undergone the past few months. A look of disgust passes over his normally handsome face as he guides his sister past a crack addict passed out on the sidewalk. _I know one thing, I'm not ever letting Kari walk to or from school by herself.  
  
_See Kari, our schools are right next to each other! Tai offered encouraingly. Kari clung onto his hand tighter. Tai sighs, then kneels down, and directs Kari's attention to a bench at the edge of the schoolyard.  
  
I'll wait for you over by the bench, and then we'll go home together, okay Kari?  
  
She smiles at him. You mean, I'll wait for you. Kari walks through the doors of her new school, only looking back once.  
  
He continued to watch Kari, and began walking backwards. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. He collides with somebody. They collapse on the sidewalk, their notebooks flying across the yard. Tai got to his feet. The person he collided with glared up at him, a navy blue shirt peeked out from the leather jacket he was wearing. The boy was about his age, although he was slighter taller than Taichi. His spikey hair was the color of 14 karot gold, except for the tips which were dyed ink black, like his jeans. The blonde glared at him menaicingly.  
  
Watch where you're going idiot! The boy growled.  
  
Tai reached down to help the boy up. I'm really sorry. He flashes the blond an apolegetic smile. Are you okay?  
  
Tai's apoligy is met with a refusual, and an icey stare. I'm fine.  
  
Another shrill voice breaks into their conversation.  
  
What did you do to him Jerk face? A redheaded girl yelled. She was dressed in black, a blue bandana held her hair back.  
  
It was an accident Sora! The blondes says forcefully. He picks up his blue notebook, and stalks off, the redhead at his side.  
  
Tai sighs, and picks up his notebook. _I hope at least Kari's having a better first day.  
  
_Wow, I thought for sure that you were done for. A tall boy with glasses comments, falling into step by Taichi.  
  
It was an accident. Tai explains weakly, glad for a friendly face finally.  
  
I'm sure it was, but that is one guy you shouldn't mess with. Yamato Ishida is one bad apple. The boy stuck out his hand. I'm Jyou Kido.  
  
Taichi Kamiya, but my friends call me Tai.   
  
You must be new here?  
  
Tai nods. My mother changed jobs. He doesn't bother to eleberate.  
  
Jyous glasses gleam in the artifical light of Odabia High P. S. 51. I can show you around if you want? He makes the offer hesitantly.  
  
That would be great! Tai grins at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
******  
  
Yamato sprawls into his seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Homeroom was a complete waste of time as far as he was concerned. Matt flips through his notebook.  
  
What the? He stares amazed at the strange bold writing flilling everypage. He yells, and then notices that everyone in his home room is staring at him.   
  
The teacher glares at him, but he glares back. Nobody intimidates Yamato Ishida.   
  
What were you saying Mr. Ishida?  
  
Matt squares back his shoulders. I said you look like shit.  
  
The class gasps in unison.  
  
GO TO THE OFFICE! Mr. Friendlich bellows, pointing to the door.  
  
Matt saunters out the door, to collect another detention. Not that it mattered. Nobody cared.  
  
Tai glanced aprhensively around the lunch room. Jyou waved at him from a corner table. Tai grinned and joined his new friend. A girl in a pink sundress, and a short kid with red hair were introuced to Tai as Mimi and Izzy. They chatted and laughed. Tai felt the aprhensision and the strange feeling from his run in with Yamato Ishida disapear. This guys were like his old friends.  
  
Izzy turns white.  
  
Izzy, whats wrong? Tai asks concerned.  
  
We're in trouble. Yamato's heading this way.  
  
Matt glowers at the group, and then addresses Tai. We need to talk. ALONE.


	2. chapter 2

stonehearts2

  
  
Matt and Tai continued to stare deeply into the other's eyes, strange, and yet somehow very familiar. Sora ran over, and clutched Matt's arm.  
  
MATT! Snap out of it. The principal is coming!   
  
It was too late. The principal rounded the corner on a dead run, Mimi close behind him.  
  
Yamato Ishida! Get out of here immediately. Fighting is an automatic suspension young man! His rough hands grasp Matt's collar. Your father will be hearing from me!  
  
His stoney gaze meets the principal. He swallows, and takes a step back nervously. How could a kid's eyes look so cold?  
  
Mimi rushes over, and helps Tai up. Are you okay?  
  
He smiles weakly at her. Yeah Mimi. He swallows, and then addresses the principal.  
  
Sir, it was my fault. I started it. I should be the one being punished. Not Yamato.   
  
Matt snaps his head around, gazing at the ernest face. What was he doing?  
  
The principal ignores Tai's confession. Mimi, this young man needs some ice on that eye. Please take him to the nurses' office.  
  
The principal strode away, leaving Sora and Matt to stare after two retreating figures. Why did he try to take the blame Sora?  
  
She doesn't answer him. Sora's hopeful eyes watch the girl in the pink sun dress helping Tai walk away. Finally she whispers. I don't know Matt.  
  
*****  
  
Tai winces as the nurse dabs at the small cut with peroxide. It isn't that bad, really.  
  
What were you doing? Trying to kill yourself? Mimi lectured sternly. If I hadn't gotten Mr. Jazuki...  
  
I'm fine Mimi, really. Tai muttered. The nurse handed them a pass since they were both late for history.  
  
So who is that Sora girl? His girlfriend? Tai tried to act nonchalant, but inside he was dying of curiosity. He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes.  
  
Mimi looked at him warily. Not exactly.  
  
Tai pressed further. Do you know her?  
  
Mimi looked at the ground as she walked. I used to.  
  
What do you mean, used too?  
  
Mimi looked sadly into his eyes. people change Tai.  
  
So they aren't seeing each other? Tai had to know.  
  
  
  
The kids continually stared at his bruised face, but he ignored them, his eyes on the teacher, but his mind was a million miles away. _Why do I care if Matt and Sora are a couple?_ Tai was very confused. He had been confused ever since he had stared into Matt's eyes. History class seemed like it lasted forever. After math Tai sprung outside, and ran over toward his sister's smaller figure.  
  
Tai! What happened, are you okay? Kari's concerned amber eyes gaze at his injury.  
  
I'm fine Kari. I got into a tiny fight. Tai grins weakly at his little sister.  
  
Oh Tai! Kari wraps her arms around his waist.  
  
Tai strokes her brown head. Don't tell mom, okay squirt? His gaze falls over the figure standing in the doorway. Yamato Ishida. He blinks nervously. Blue eyes meet brown again. Tai breaks eye contact. When he lifts his gaze again, Matt is gone.  
  
*******  
  
Matt angrily punched his pillow. It was after midnight, and he still couldn't sleep. How dare that Taichi kid try to cover for him. Hadn't the others filled him in on how he was? Why couldn't he forget about those deep brown eyes. His sad blue gaze locked on the picture of his night stand. A much happier and younger him sat next to an even younger version.  
  
oh Takeru. His blue eyes welled with tears. But seeing how close Taichi and his little sister were had reminded him of Takeru. They had been close like that once. But he was gone forever now. All because a drunken driver had to be out on the road at 3:00 in the afternoon. All because his mother decided to go grocery shopping later in the day, after Takeru's nap. All because he was a rotten son and brother.  
  
Angrily Matt threw back the covers. There was no way he could sleep tonight. He strode out of the empty apartment, his father was still at work. He needed to forget about Takeru. He needed to forget about his father. He especially needed to forget about Taichi, and his damn brown eyes.  
  
to be continued


	3. chapter 3

jjjjjj

I'd like to thank everyone for being patient with me. Finals were horrible, but now I'm free! Free! Accept for working. Boo. Anyway. I am also working on Guardian of Courage, and Faith, Hope and Love.   
  
Warning More Mira/Sorimi Taito/Yamachi  
  
Tai nervously looked around the school grounds, his browns eyes searching for that Matt kid. Not spotting the blonde, Tai sighs and enters the school. Whether relieved or saddened, Tai doesn't know.   
  
That is a prodigious black eye. The red headed kid comments, falling beside him. It takes Tai a moment to remember his name. Izzy, one of the kids Joe had introduced him too. They met up with Joe at his locker. Tai continually looking over his shoulder.  
  
Relax Tai, Yamato got suspended from school. He won't be back for a couple of days. Joe says as they walk to their neighboring homerooms.  
  
I should have been the one suspended, not him. Tai mutters. I started it.  
  
Relax Tai. Yamato is a troublemaker. He isn't in school more than he is. Joe said.  
  
He'll forget about it by the time he comes back, right? Tai asks hopefully.  
  
Izzy frowns. I don't know Tai. Just stay out of his way.  
  
Joe adds. Keep a low profile for a while Tai. We're your friends, and we don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
******  
  
Math class was incredibly boring, a complete waste of time. Sora could care less if X=5. Nothing mattered anymore. Her head bent down, she appeared to be taking notes. But nothing could be farther from the truth. She traced the name she had been doodling. _Mimi_. But Mimi would never be hers, and it was all her fault. They had been best friends. And they just drifted away. They had let petty differences drive a wedge between them. Sora had always felt more for Mimi then friendship. But now she didn't even have that.  
  
Sora's eyes snapped over to the door as it opened. Mimi walked hesitantly into the room.  
  
Can I help you Mimi? The teacher asked, stopping his lesson.  
  
I'm here for my make up exam Mr. Geoyi. She stated sweetly. When here toffee eyes caught Sora's gaze, she looked away quickly. Mimi sat down in front of the empty seat ahead of Sora, so close, yet so far away. Her long chestnut hair waved softly. Sora bit her lip, resisting the urge to run her fingers through it, wanting to see if it was as silky as she remembered.   
  
Mimi couldn't concentrate. All she could think about is that Sora was just behind her. They had been so close once. More then best friends. She loved her. Nobody else could ever take Sora's place. With as many friends as she had, Mimi was still incredibly lonely. _Forget about her._ Mimi lectured herself, trying to concentrate on the jumbled mass of numbers. _How can I forget about her?_  
  
The bell rang. Gathering her courage, Sora walked up to her. Hey Mimi, can I talk to-  
  
Another girl brushed past her. And another. They ran up to Mimi, and begin talking about the latest fashion fad. Dying inside, Sora walked quickly down the hall. Hopefully she could make it to the bathroom before crying. Why did she have to love Mimi?  
  
Mimi spoke up. Christina, Callie, Zoe, Sora wanted to..... Her toffee colored gaze darkened. Sora was gone. Maybe she had imagined it. never mind.  
  
*****  
Kari threw her arms around her big brother sobbing hysterically.  
  
Kari, whats wrong?  
  
Tearfully she told him. Nobody liked her. She didn't understand anything in her classes, and she missed her old friends.  
  
It'll be okay Kari. Tai tries soothing his sobbing little sister.  
  
I hate it here! I hate our apartment, and I hate not having a father, and I hate you! Kari bursts into tears, and runs off.  
  
He took off after his sister. He chased her down the street, and finally caught up with her at the corner.  
  
Kari, don't ever run away like that again! Do you have any idea what could happen to you in this neighboorhood? He shook her lightly. He couldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
I'm sorry Tai.   
  
He smiled gently down at her, and wiped her tears away.  
  
Lets go home. But the alley way filled with toughs. Tai swore silently. _Oh Shit!  
  
_ Look at rich boy. One of the toughs sneered.   
  
Another one reached out to caress Kari's head. and his rich little sister. Enraged, Tai smacked his hand away.  
  
Keep your hands off my sister!  
  
The obvious ringleader glared at them. You just made a big mistake prep!  
  
Tai begins to back away, his arms protectively around his little sister, but it was too late. Two of the toughs had gone behind him, trapping him and Kari.  
  
Give us your money!  
  
Wordlessly, Tai took out a crumpled 5 dollar bill.  
  
Where is the rest of it?  
  
I gave you all of it. Tai stammered nervously.  
  
He flipped out a knife. Liar. What do we do with liars boys?  
  
Snarling, they begin to pound on him Tai fought back as well as he could, but he was greatly outnumbered, and trying to shelter Kari. He finally suceeded in pushing her to safety before three of the gang members pinned them. They pounded him relentlessly. He could hear Kari screaming at them to leave him alone. His blurry brown eyes try to focus on Kari's small figure. Another figure, larger, appears behind her. Tai tries to warn her, but the constant pounding was making him dizzy. _They're going to kill me. Run Kari!  
  
_ One of the gangsters shouts. Tai blinks in surprise as the only member pinning him down is rudely thrown against the wall. Cool azure eyes stare into his.   
  
  
  
to be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

stonehearts

I'd like to thank everybody for their patience. I have been really having writers block lately! Thanks for your support  
  
  
A pair of concerned blue eyes hovered inches from Tai's face.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
I'm alive. I think.  
  
That's good. Matt smirked. The kid had spunk. He offers his hand. Can you stand?  
  
Tai stares doubtfully at the pale hand offered in front of him. Matt notices his hesistantion and says bitterly. Look, if I wanted you hurt, I'd have just kept walking.  
  
Tai gathers his trust, looking into those luminous blue eyes. I know. Matt helps him stand on shaky legs.  
  
Tai oh Tai! Kari runs up, and hugs him tightly. He winces. Kari's large hazel eyes grow even larger. Sorry Tai.  
  
Its okay. I'm alright.  
  
But I thought that they were going to kill you! Her gazes turns toward the sullen blonde, the black tips of his hair falling into his eyes.  
  
If it wasn't for him.....  
  
A wave of graditude swept over Matt. A strange tingling feeling fluttered across his soul.  
  
Thanks for the help. Tai limps over to the blonde.  
  
The blonde glares at him for a moment, but then his cold blue eyes soften. He even smiles at Tai.  
  
I'm Yamato. He holds out his hand.  
  
Had they ever really seen each other before? So many other things had stood in the way. They had never even introduced themselves!  
  
Tai grasps Yamato's hand. Thank you Yamato.  
  
I'm Taichi, but call me Tai. Tai indicates his little sister. This is my little sister Kari.  
  
A wave of dizziness passes over Tai. He would have smashed face first into the hard alley floor if Matt hadn't made a reflexive grab for him.  
  
Easy Tai.  
  
He looks concerned. Boy was he beat up pretty bad. Tai's lucky he isn't dead. If I hadn't come along......Yamato shudders. The thought of this boy, somebody he hardly knew dying, made him want to cry. _Why do I feel so strongly close to him?_  
  
I'll help you home. Matt puts his arm underneath Tai's shoulder. They walk in a comfortable silence, Kari only a few feet ahead of them. Tai felt so good under his arm, leaning trustingly against him for support. True, he was dizzy, but it felt so good. When was the last time somebody had trusted him like that?  
Tai was a perfect fit, his olive complexion contrasting against his own alabaster skin like ink on paper.  
  
Matt says nothing, but watches concerned as Tai wheezes as they slowly climb up the stairs.  
  
Not much further. Tai wheezes.  
  
Matt nods, hoping that Tai doesn't collapse.  
  
Kari unlocks the door.  
  
Would you like to come in for a while? Hopeful brown eyes gaze into his.  
  
Matt hesistates. Should he? Why not.  
  
Tai continues to wheeze.  
  
I think you better lie down Tai, where's your room? Matt asks.  
  
Tai grins weakly, and gestures weakly at the couch. This is it.  
  
Matt helps him sit down. Kari hovers next to her big brother, concern written on every line in her face.  
  
Kari, would you go get some ice? Matt asks him.  
  
Sure Matt. She scampers off to the kitchen.  
  
Tai yelps in suprise and fear as Matt suddenly yanks his shirt up.  
  
What are you doing!  
  
Matt sighs. So much for trust. I want to make sure you didn't break any ribs. You're wheezing pretty bad.  
  
He tenderly begins touching Tai's chest. Three or four huge purple bruises were already forming. Matt sighs again. This time in relief. No broken ribs. They were badly bruised, but not broken.  
  
Your ribs aren't broken, just bruised.   
  
Tai closes his eyes. Matt's touch was so firm, yet so gentle.  
  
It still hurts like hell. Tai admits.  
  
I'm going to get some ice on those bruises, keep the swelling down.  
  
He mutters a thank you to Kari, and gently places the ice on Tai's chest.   
Tai yelps loudly as the ice makes contact with his chest.  
  
WOW thats cold!  
  
Trust me, it'll start to feel good. Matt says southingly.  
  
His blue eyes twinkle softly at Tai.  
  
You really need to get some rest. Matt says.  
  
I don't sleep very well. A shadow passes over Tai's normally sparkling brown eyes.  
  
Why not? Matt is curious.  
  
I keep having this bad dream. Tai explains weakly.  
  
Matt gazes intently into Tai's brown eyes. What is it about?  
  
Matt jumps up when the door clicks open.  
  
Relax Matt, its just my mom. Tai offers weakly, gesturing at the door.  
  
Matt sits back down, but every muscle is on guard.  
  
She strolls into the apartment, her face draining of color as she sees her son lying on the couch, obviously beat up, and a hoodlum sitting next to him.  
  
Tai! What happened! She rushes over to him.  
  
He grins weakly at her. I got mugged. But Matt saved me! He gestures over to the blonde, a radiant smile lighting up his face. Mother this is Yamato Ishida, Matt, this is my mother Itsuse.  
  
You go to Tai's school? She demanded.  
  
Matt knew that she hated him on site. Nobody liked him, and that was the way he liked it. So why did it bother him so much that this woman hated him?  
  
You really should leave now. Tai's mothers says.  
  
He looks at Tai, but his eyes are cold and distant again. See you around.  
  
Bye Matt. And thanks again. Tai gazes longingly at the shut door.  
  
His mother paces back and forth in their small living room. I don't want that Yamato boy over here. In fact, I forbid either of you to have any contact with him!  
  
Tai and Kari stare dumbfounded at their mother. But why? Tai splutters.  
  
He is a bad person.  
  
Tai couldn't believe his mother could be so judgmental. How do you know? You don't even know him!  
  
I know his kind. Her gaze softens. I'm only looking out for you sweetie. You'll make other friends.  
  
I already have other friends. Matt is my friend too.  
  
That boy is nothing but trouble. He is no good Taichi. Please don't associate with him! His mother pleads.  
  
Will be continued! ------


	5. chapter 5

I'm back. After an indefinate hiatus I have returned to fan fiction. I am back to working just two jobs instead of the three I had been doing for the last few months.  
  
*******  
  
Tai resisted the urge to skip down the hall. He couldn't stop grinning. In a few hours he would be with Yama. The smile faded from his face. Why was he with Sora? He doesn't like her like that.....does he? Tai blushed as he thought back to earlier that afternoon. He and Yamato had spent the entire afternoon together, almost like a date. He couldn't like Sora, could he?  
  
Gloomily Tai entered the still apartment. The noise that greeted his ears was an unfamilar one. The phone that never rang was ringing.  
  
I got it! Tai yelped gleefully and tackled the phone.   
  
The voice was familiar. Could it be?  
  
Tai exclaimed happily. How'd you get my number?  
  
In his apartment Yamato crossed his fingers, and began to nervously twist the phone cord.   
  
I know we don't meet the girls for a few hours, butdoyouwanttohangoutforawhileyet? Yamato rambled the well rehearsed lines into a jumble.  
  
Tai became so flustered he dropped the phone. In a panic he twisted his arm to get the reciever, and became helplessly entangled in the cord.  
  
Tai? Tai?  
  
I'd love too!  
  
Great. Meet me at the park. What happened? Matt asked, dying to know what Tai was getting into. It sounded like he had tangled himself up in the phone cord.  
  
I'm tangled in the phone cord. Tai explained.  
  
Matt couldn't help but grin.   
  
See you.  
  
Later Yama. Tai clicked the reciever down, and then began to dance around the room like a maniac.   
  
Its a beautiful day out!  
  
Kari opens the door a crack, and looks disaprovingly at her brother. She grimaces as she steps into the bright light.  
  
What are you doing? Kari asked?  
  
Tai stopped mid jig. She wouldn't understand, would she? Tai took a closer look at his younger sister. Her usually vibrant eyes were dull and listless. Kari's face was pale and drawn. Even her chestnut hair seemed listless.  
  
Are you alright Kari? Brotherly concern washing over him.  
  
She mumbled into the floor.  
  
  
  
She looked at her nails. I said that I'm fine.  
  
  
Well, you don't look fine. He stated matter of factly.  
  
She looked up into his eyes pleadingly. Tai have you ever loved somebody that couldn't possibly love you back?  
  
Tai reflected. Could he and Matt be ever more than friends? Although his head said no, his heart continued to nurture the small hope in his heart.  
  
I don't think so Kari. He shook his head. Was Kari in love?  
  
Are you in love with somebody?   
  
Kari nods sadly.  
  
And your afraid that he doesn't love you. Tai stated.  
  
she whispered softly.  
  
Is he a good, kind person? Tai questioned his little sister.  
  
  
  
Talk to him. If he is really is your friend, he'll understand your feelings. Tai's brain began yelling at him to take his own advice.  
  
You don't understand at all! She screamed, and slammed the flimsy wooden door shut with as much force as she could use without it splintering into 1000 pieces.  
  
Tai knocked on the door.  
  
Are you going to be okay Kari?  
  
  
  
Kari, if you want to talk about it, I'll be home later tonight. Are you going to be okay?  
  
I'm okay. I just need some time to think. I love you Tai.  
  
I love you too Kari.  
  
After the door clicked shut Kari counted silently to 100. Confident that Tai would not be coming back home, she crossed the floor and opened the closet. She clutched the small cloth in her hand as she took the cap off the bottle of pills.  
*************  
Will be continued soon!


End file.
